paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Lab Rats
Lab Rats was originally a Halloween-exclusive one-day heist that takes place in Cook Off. After much demand, it was made a permanent addition to the game. It was released on October 29, 2015. http://www.overkillsoftware.com/games/halloween2015/ Objectives #Add the Pills #Add up the ingredients #Break the Meth #Secure the Meth #(optional) Cook more Meth #Escape Walkthrough Once you grab the ingredients it is recommended that you move them all up to the upper section of the map (where the meth lab is), and find somewhere defensible (the area where the Caustic Soda is is recommended, as you are near both ingredient spots, and there is a large, flat plane, easily defensible). If you need to get to the bottom level quickly, you can jump from the top level off onto a pink-and-purple towel. You will not incur any fall damage, and there are a few dotted around the table (Including one underneath where the NecroCloaker's safe rests, so players can assemble at it quickly). You can run across cables and wires connecting bottles together, although the cops can also do this. They can also either push you off the top level with melee attacks, or disorientate you with smoke grenades or flashbangs, so be cautious when running along a cable. Neither the NecroCloaker nor the Spider will appear while the first round of Meth is being created, only afterwards. Titandozers will however spawn on Overkill or Death Wish at any time, which can be a great hazard when playing with AI, as they will be frequently downed by the Titandozer(s). When the NecroCloaker appears, the safe in front of him will be marked out. All players must assemble inside the ring area to start the countdown on the safe. If one player leaves the ring area at any time, the countdown stops, the safe remains locked, and the NecroCloaker disappears. During the countdown, police will swarm the ring with all types of enemies, including specials like Cloakers and Bulldozers. Snipers will also appear on the meth lab objects to cause further chaos. Whether or not the safe gets opened (By either someone leaving the ring, or everyone surviving the countdown), all the swarming police will immediately disappear. Once the timer reaches zero, all players must immediately vacate the ring as the NecroCloaker performs a kick onto the safe, causing it to explode (Any players still in proximity to the safe when this happens will be downed by the explosion) while spawning a Titandozer and several bags of Jewelry, Weapons, and one bag of Almir's Toast. Cooking You will need to grab ingredients from certain locations and actually bring them to the lab, then throw them in. Please note that the ingredients are actual bags, though these are lightweight, and can be carried while sprinting. You then have to throw them into the correct container, in the order that Bain demands, like in Rats. Once all 3 bags of one type of chemical have been entered into their container, Bain will pick out the next chemical to be added. If at any point the wrong chemical is added or a chemical is thrown into the wrong container, the entire map will be nuked, downing every player and ending the heist in failure. Once all 9 bags have been emptied into the 3 chemical containers, a round of meth will appear on a tray on the far end of the map opposing the start point. This must be sufficiently broken up via damage before it can be bagged (Recyclable throwables such as Shurikens and especially Javelins are capable of doing this as well as melee weaponry, permitting players to conserve ammo). Achievements Permanent Achievements= |-|Teaser= The following appeared on October 28, 2015. |-|Teaser (2)= The Or teaser achievement was added to previously released teaser on October 29, 2015. They were replaced on October 29, 2015. Variations *Enemies waiting outside the starting truck when the door opens can vary between any combination of specials. Most of these enemies can be dealt with by simply using a grenade on them. *#Bulldozer, Shields (2) *#Bulldozer *#Shields (3) *#Taser, Shields (2) *#Taser, Bulldozer *#Taser, Cloaker *#Cloakers (2) *On Overkill and Death Wish a few ziplines are removed from the map, most notably one in the middle near the Safe Event point. Headless Bulldozers will also periodically spawn, and the spiders that appear at the edges of the table occasionally do not wait for a single batch of meth to be made to spawn. Trivia *The term "lab rats" is an overt pun based on the comically shrunken size of the characters and the fact that the heist takes place in a meth lab. It is also in reference to the fact that this map was based on Cook Off/Day 1 of Rats, or a combination of both. *Lab Rats was originally planned to be a limited-feature seasonal heist that was going to be removed alongside the 2015 rendition of Safe House Nightmare when the Halloween event ended, though due to its unexpected popularity, the map was incorporated into the game as a permanent Crime.net contract in Update #90. *Lab Rats is the first heist where bag contents can be identified by its bag color. *"Honey, I Shrunk the Heisters!" is a reference to the 1989 film Honey, I Shrunk the Kids. *Additionally, Bain makes multiple references to games, TV shows, and film, mainly horror. **At the start of the heist, Bain may say "Do you want to play a game? A meth-cooking game?", is a reference to a quote from Jigsaw in the 2006 film Saw III. **He may randomly say "I want to hear a cry of fear from those cops!", referencing the psychological/survival horror game Cry of Fear. **He also randomly says "Keep fending off the armies of darkness," referencing the 1992 film Army of Darkness. **While cooking, Bain may say "It's alive! Alive!", a famous quote originating from the 1931 film Frankenstein. **When the bags of ingredients are thrown off into the cooking implements, Bain may say "Here's Johnny!". This is a reference to the British-American psychological horror film The Shining. References Gallery Category:Loud-Only Heists Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Article stubs